


Beaten to Breaking

by 2001DoubleD33



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Aaron Burr, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Bruises, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Punishment, Schuyler defeated, Song references, Spanking, Your obedient servant, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Alex has a few choice words for Burr after taking his father in-law's position.Burr, on the other hand, has a well-planned response.





	Beaten to Breaking

"I swear, your pride will be the death of us all. Beware, it goeth before the fall," Burr spoke slowly, but his words held an edge to them  
  
Alex scowled at him,"At least I hold my pride within me,"  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,"Excuse me?"  
  
"You preach of small talk and big smiles, Aaron, it makes one wonder if you're really up to fill a seat in the government. If you change parties so easily, what is to be said about changing loyalties?" Alex's expression flared in anger at the man, spitting his words like venom.  
  
Aaron pointed a finger, "Careful Alex. You push to far and may get something you aren't looking for,"  
  
"Like what? You have no right, no authority over me. I can run my mouth all day long, Aaron. Would you like to see it happen?" Alex snapped.  
  
"I'm sure you could, but that mouth has better uses than your bickering, Alexander," Aaron’s tone was low, commanding, as he imagined what a pretty sight it must be to have Alexander on his knees.

 

Alex bristled,”You are an infuriating man,” His hands were tightened to fists at his sides.

 

“Oh!” Aaron barked a laugh,”Oh, Alexander. Do not test me with words. I have many instances on hand that you deserved to be flogged for just such annoyances,” It was true- on many occasions, had Aaron done the things Alex had when he was young, he may not have welcomed a chair for some time.

 

Alexander’s face flushed a soft pink,”And yet, here I stand, unmarked,” Alex raised his head in a smug little grin,”It seems only one of us has the wit to back themselves up,”

 

Aaron’s expression darkened,”You may not remain unmarked long, Alex, if you don’t mind your tongue,” A threat- perhaps empty, should Alex choose to stand down.

 

Aaron knew better than to expect as such.

 

Alexander laughed heartily,”You sound like you’re threatening me. It would be scary if I felt you were ever going to follow through,” His eyes were alight with an angry gaze,”You change your mind, your actions, your _beliefs_ at the drop of a dime, Burr. Your words hold no true fear for me,” Alex crossed his arms across his chest.

 

Aaron shook his head,”Then let’s change that, shall we?”

 

As the words fell from Aaron’s tongue, Alex became not so sure of himself and his standing in the office. Burr crossed the two step’s distance to Alex, a look in his eye of the likes that Hamilton hadn’t seen before. Alex retreated one step in reply, his confidence bleeding out through his boots. Aaron was quicker, and snatched his wrist. Yanking him forward, Burr spun on his heel, and shoved Alex over the, luckily, near-empty desk.

 

Alex felt his breath rush from his lungs as he collided with the wood, hands bracing himself up. The sudden loss of power, giving up control, made Alex’s stomach tightly coil around itself. But, Aaron would not so easily take him. To submit after just one advance would show Aaron that he was willing to lie still and take it. That wasn’t going to happen. If Aaron planned on beating him, he would have to fight for it. That being said, Alexander lifted himself from the desk and stepped back, catching Aaron’s boot under his own. He swung his elbow back, intent on knocking Aaron away.

 

Burr blocked the blow with ease and once more grabbed his wrist, shoving his hand down and twisting it behind his shoulder blade. When Alex leaned back with a shout of pain, Burr slid his foot back, still holding up Alex’s weight, which sent him tumbling forward again over the desk. Alex’s breathing was strained and heavy, deciding that, now, Aaron had proven himself. Despite this, when he heard the clink of Aaron’s belt being undone, his cock twitched at the thought.

 

“If you’re quite finished,” Burr scolded,”I think it’s time you get those marks- don’t you?”

 

Alex turned his head to scowl at him,”You have no right to do this,”

 

Burr laughed,”You had no right to do plenty of things,” His tone held spite,”Which is a big reason why we’re here now, Alexander,”

 

Alex wanted to argue more, defend himself, but the only thing to come out of his mouth was a ragged gasp. The first lash had come crashing down over his trousers. Aaron was holding nothing back it seemed, and Alex felt the heat burn across his ass.

 

“I hope you got what you wanted, Alexander,” Burr raised his arm and delivered another burning strip,”For your insolence,” Alex couldn’t help the cry that tore from his throat from a third,”For your _arrogance_ ,” Alex’s hips bucked against the edge of the desk with the fourth, gritting his teeth,”This is what you deserve,”

 

Alex’s breath was still shaky rough,” _Ah_ … And… who are _you_ … to deliver such… justice?”

 

Burr felt his own stir of excitement,”Nobody, really. But after a lot of thought, reconsidering, even now I look back on where I failed. And in every place I checked, the only common thread has been your disrespect,” Burr layed three strokes in quick succession over Alex’s ass, pulling a staggered cry of pain,”So, in a way, there lives no person better than I to treat you like this,”

 

“ _Bastard_ ,” Alex whispered against the wood, breath fogging the polished surface, hand twisting in Aaron’s grip. He could not deny his excitement further- every second he lay across the desk, his cock twitched and ached, begging for more attention than he was getting from the desk. Alexander had no out right now, he could do nothing but push himself closer to the desk, forcing his hips closer with every stroke of the belt.

 

“Pardon me, Alex?” Aarons words were damn near a purr,”Try once more?” Another lick of the leather belt.

 

“ _Bastard!_ ” Alexander called openly, defying Aaron to the last breath,”Your faults are your own...you cannot best me... and that angers you,” He panted.

 

The belt clattered to the floor, and the world was silent for all of two seconds.

 

Alex very near collapsed with the beating that followed. Aaron drove his hand against the younger man’s ass such that Alexander rammed into the desk time after time. The ache settling in shot straight to his straining member, leaking by now he was sure, forming a rather obvious tenting in his pants. Alex’s body was tense, gasping for breath as Burr thrashed him, shoving him down hard against the desk and practically holding him up on his own. He did not relent, his pace did not slow, and Alex felt he could not think, breath, see anything but the dark behind his shut eyes. This was his punishment, for years of arguments between them and the blatant disrespect Alexander had knowingly showed. He did deserve it, and that made every smack all the better. It made his entirety shudder despite feeling the warmth that spread within.

 

“Please- please, Burr _I can’t_ ,” Alex’s words were breathless, barely able to be heard over each crack of his palm.

 

“Can’t what? Shut up for a moment? Do as you’re told?” Aaron laughed bitterly once more,”That’s rather why you’re being beaten, isn’t it?”

 

“ _Please, Aaron_ ,” Alexander’s desperate plea was cut short by an outright moan, loud and clear against the wood desk, his climax making itself known blatantly as it rocked his core to the very center.

 

Aaron stood straight, dropping his hold on him when Alex collapsed, knees buckling beneath him, a string of breathy, long-held moans of pleasure while his orgasm tore through any sense of dignity he had left. Burr looked over him, aware of his own bulge growing at the sight of him- shaking from head to toe, mouth agape with whimpering gasps, expression twisted with pleasure and pain intermingled. When he had finished, Alex was left on his knees, shoulders heaving from his attempt to catch his breath after the display.

 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stand up and go lock the door,” Aaron held no room for argument with his words.

 

Alexander turned, gazing up at him. In the few moments, just a small blink of time, that they met eyes, Alex saw too much, and not enough. He saw the dark expression on Aaron’s face, commanding him to do as he was told or face the consequences. At the same moment, he saw something in Burr’s eyes that he had not ever witness before, much like when Burr advanced on him. A need, a burning want to see Alex break under him. Alex knew, if he did as he was asked, that would be exactly what Burr wanted, he would be playing right into his hands and boosting his stupid ego. This was his decision. To disobey and leave, or face whatever punishment Burr gave him, or show Aaron that for once, his advice could sink in through his thick skull- Talk less, smile more.

 

Alexander climbed gingerly to his feet, though shaky. He crossed the room, and braced himself against the door as he locked it. Shutting his eyes, it was as if the entire room was suddenly engulfed in an entirely new feeling. As Alex turned to face Burr, his pants damp with his own cum, face warmed nearly as much as his ass with shame, he wondered if breaking could really be a good thing.

 

Burr’s smile twisted the corners of his lips,”Good,” He pointed to the spot in front of him,”Now, on your knees. Let’s put that big mouth to good use, for once,”  



End file.
